Brokentale: Belief
by Fionna158
Summary: The barrier is broken yet... something went wrong. Instead of being with her new family and friends, Frisk is found all alone on Mt. Ebott. This causes her to be in an orphanage where she spent weeks in. She is still there. No one will believe her story about the monsters. No one believes her that something is going on. She is losing her determination causing her to slowly break.


**Author's Note: This is my first Undertale fanfic. This is based off my Undertale AU, Brokentale. (Which I now realize is a somewhat common name. I did not know that before.) Frisk is a girl in this story and so is Chara. I know they are genderless. I like seeing Frisk as a girl but that is just me. ^^ I hope you enjoy. To the prolouge!**

 **Prolouge**

Long ago, humans and monsters lived in peace. They bonded together. They cared for each other. They protected each other. The humans and monsters were allies and friends. Both of the kings thought that their friendship was sacred. They believed the peace would stay for many years to come and it did... but it didn't last as a story had caused the peace to end. This story was about something the monsters could do. Many would not believe the story yet, the story is true but... there is some lies to it. This story was spilled to the king and his council of wizards on one dreadful day.

The king of the humans was approached by a young couple. They wanted to speak with him and his seven wizards. The king questioned why they wanted to speak with him and his wizards. The young couple had told him it was something urgent that they must tell them. The king, again, questioned them on why. The couple said that it was about the monsters and their magic. When the king heard that it was about the monsters, he immediately stopped in his tracks and called the meeting with his wizards. He knew if it involved the monster and magic, something must be wrong.

They all joined in the palace dining room. The wizards and the king filled the table and waited to hear the couple's story. They looked at the couple and knew that they couldn't lie. They would know.

"Now, what is the situation with the monsters? You seemed very frightened when you two came in." The king said as the young couple looked at each other. They nodded towards each other. The young man spoke. "Your majesty, the monsters... they... They can absorb our souls." The king's face become concerned yet uncertain. "That is a brash accusation. Have you seen this?" The woman nodded and began to cry. The some of the wizards gasped. "They killed our daughter and absorbed her soul...We wanted revenge so I called my fellow men in the village. It took some time but me and my fellow men were able to stop it. I lost some men but it was worth it." The king looked down in horror yet that wasn't the truth.

No monster had taken their daughter's soul. Their daughter was playing near the monster's territory and fell and hit her head on a rock. A monster discovered her and tried to help her but it was too late. The girl was dead. The monster was near her soul when it shattered. At that moment the couple appeared at that moment and it looked like the monster absorbed her soul. The humans did kill the monster and they didn't know it's regular attacks were just regular attacks. They believed the monster had powered up.

The king looked at the wizards and whispered with them. They knew what they had to do. They prepared to speak with the king of the monsters but... it did not go well. With all matters out of their hands humans began the war between humans and monsters. It lasted for one year until the monsters were defeated. The king of the humans decided they were too dangerous to be on the surface so he asked his wizards to create a barrier so the monsters could be sealed underground. The wizards used their magic and created the barrier. No monster could pass through the barrier without the power of a human soul.

Legend about the monsters lasted for many years, but soon it became an old folk's tale that no one believed. Many have ventured to Mount Ebott and have never returned. All of those who never returned were children. Those children never returned because they met their end after the met the king. Asgore killed six children and took their souls. He wanted to save his people and let them see the surface again. Asgore didn't care about the consequences that would come back to haunt him and these killing haunted him as he waited for the last human soul to fall down.

Years passed and the final soul fell down. Yet, this one was different. This human, Frisk, brought something new to the Underground. Frisk went along on their journey without hurting anyone. She refused to hurt anyone. It wasn't right for her. Every time she entered a battle, Frisk would always ACT and choose MERCY. The monster began to have hope. Every monster that she spared brought more hope into the Underground. Each time she spared them and each time she made a new friend, Frisk became happier. Frisk loved her journey, but she feared the end. She didn't want to fight Asgore. Yet she had too.

Frisk made it to the end. But she didn't fight him. Toriel, Papyrus, Sans, Undyne, and Alphys came to help her. They stopped the fight with Asgore but it wasn't over. Flowey came and took everyone's souls but he didn't become a powerful plant god. He became Asriel Dreemur, the god of hyperdeath. Frisk's final battle was with him but now she was even more determined than ever to save everyone. Frisk was filled with DETERMINATION. She showed him mercy. Frisk didn't care how many times she died. She was going to save them.

The battle raged on. Frisk was able to save everybody but she needed one more person to save. Frisk needed to save Asriel. She kept on clicking the SAVE button. Asriel had one more chance before his feeling would take over. He used his strongest attack and was about to kill Frisk but Frisk was determined. She was determined to save him. Asriel's attack ended and Frisk had very low health. She kept clicking SAVE. Frisk wanted to save him. Finally, Asriel became himself again. He knew what he did was wrong but Frisk forgave him. Asriel then went on to break the barrier... and it broke.

Asriel reached the ground again, empty without any souls inside of him. He looked at Frisk. "The barrier is broken... Now monsters are free but I can't kept this form. I'm going to turn back into a flower soon. Before I become Flowey again, can you tell me something?" Frisk nodded. "Okay, um... What's your name?" Asriel asked. Frisk smiled at Asriel with tears in her eyes. "Frisk." Asriel smiled, he was crying as well. "Frisk... that's a nice name." Frisk ran over to Asriel and hugged him. "It's time for me... me... me... Something is wrong..."

Frisk stopped hugging Asriel and she looked at him. Cracking sounds began to echo around them. The world was cracking. "What's going on? Asriel?" Frisk was scared. She looked over to Asriel. Asriel was scared too. "I don't know! Something is wrong! Frisk... RUN!" The world behind her began to break and she ran but she grabbed Asriel's hand. "Frisk, what are you doing?" Frisk ran with Asriel. The barrier was broken. They could make it to the surface with Toriel, Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, Sans, and Papyrus. Frisk kept on running towards the big bright light. "Frisk! Stop!"

Frisk didn't listen to Asriel. She kept on running with him until they made it to the door way. "Asriel, let's go!" Frisk yelled. Frisk tried to run but she couldn't move. It was like she was frozen to the ground. The cracking sound was getting louder and louder. She needed to get Asriel with the others. "Frisk! Your soul!" Frisk looked at her soul. It was breaking. Pain went through Frisk's body. She wanted to scream very loud but she couldn't. Frisk needed to move. Frisk kept on moving until they reached the bright light. Then everything went dark for her.

Frisk woke up outside. She rubbed her head as she slowly lifted herself up. Frisk looked around and saw she was on the surface again. Frisk immediately smiled. She did it. She freed them. Frisk was happy to feel the sunlight again. "We made it guys! We made it." Frisk had thrown her arms into the air. It was a great accomplishment. "Guys, let's see the sunset! It's really beautiful." Frisk expected them to answer her but... no one answered her. "Guys?" Frisk turned to look behind herself. She was expecting to see her friends and family behind her but... nobody was there.


End file.
